


5cm冒险之旅

by guisu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5CM梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 事情的开始

一、事情的开始

　　这简直是上帝的玩笑！

　　——他是说如果这不是恶作剧或什么噩梦的话……Wilson在自己的床上睁开眼睛，导致半夜会突然醒来的原因是他觉得自己快透不过气来。于是他困惑地发现自己被埋在一堆布料里。开始他还当是睡着时把床单给卷了起来，但等他努力地想从困境中脱离的时候，他才发现事情好像有点不对劲？！

　　几乎花了二十分钟……当然这只是Wilson在心里默默估算的，他才算呼吸到新鲜的空气。他考虑着这是不是什么奇怪的症状，就像只是原地踏步却觉得已经走得很远的那些。可当他试图站起身来时才发现，一切、总之一时不知该如何言语的男人完全愣住了……

　　好吧，一切还是很熟悉！他的旅馆房间、他的卧室、他的床、他的枕头……甚至他睡前看的杂志。只是所有的东西都放大了无数倍，他仿佛踩在巨人国土地上的小矮子！“该死！”忍不住咒骂了一句，Wilson从不认为自己有精神分裂的潜在因素，但不管如何，他知道他现在需要帮助。

 

　　粗暴地推开房门、也不管为他开门的服务生一脸诧异的表情，House觉得无论是谁在半夜被吵醒都不可能愉快到哪儿去，如果是别人的话他还可以骂上几句粗口、直接挂了电话。可这次偏偏是Wilson，并不是说他不能摔Wilson电话，但至少他得听听那个男人有什么事？除非他想在接下来的几个星期的某些时刻，被丢在餐馆里独自面对着两人份的帐单。这也是为什么居然大半夜他会出现在一家旅馆里、且不是因为艳遇之类的缘故——Wilson说他好像产生了感知综合障碍。哦，老天！视物变形症？House觉得就算自己精神分裂了，Wilson也不可能，反过来说自己倒可能被他逼得精神分裂，就比如现在……“Wilson？你在哪里？”

　　“嘿，我在这儿。”

　　满脸迷茫地转动着脑袋，House环顾着这个不算大的空间。他好像是听到Wilson极其细微的声音，但为什么他找不到他的人？“该死的，你难道想让个瘸子半夜不睡觉陪你玩躲猫猫吗？”

　　“我就在床上，你没看到我？”

　　“床上只有被子、床单、枕头，”House望向空无一人的床几秒钟，开始怀疑这是不是个恶劣的整人游戏，“以及你的手机。”

　　“我就在我的手机边上。不对，我只是感觉我就在我的手机边上，为什么你会看不到我？对你来讲我应该……”喋喋不休的话语最后变成惊吓的吸气声，不清楚自己境地的Wilson不敢置信地瞪大眼睛。如果是看到的一样东西大小不一致那是感知上的问题，但现在他为何能感觉到House呈巨大化的手指正捏在自己的肩上，似乎还想把他给提起来……“别！”紧紧地抓着手里的布料，Wilson发出惨叫，“别、别！住手，我没穿衣服！”

TBC...


	2. 第一夜·不是罗马式的鞋盒

二、第一夜·不是罗马式的鞋盒

　　等House和Wilson终于搞明白这不是属于科学范畴的事件，已经是凌晨二、三点的时分了。当然，一切都是在House随便从柜子里翻出条领带，将迷你版的Wilson裹了裹、带回家后的事情。

　　“……真是让人窘迫的境地。”Wilson半低着头，拉扯着围在身上的领带以免它再度滑落，“难不成我今后就只能整天坐在桌子上，依靠‘善良’的朋友施舍根面条什么的？！”

　　“说不定‘善良’的Steve会愿意和你分享食物……”不知在衣橱里找些什么的House声音听上去有点含糊，从开始的不敢置信到最后的哈哈大笑，这个男人称此为本年度最离奇也是最滑稽的案例——犹太人终于得到了上帝的惩罚。不过这句话立马在Wilson“你看今后谁用信用卡给你付账！”的反击中颓败下来。

　　尽量伸长脖子却仍看不到好友到底在干嘛，站在桌上的小人不禁对目前不利的身高限制产生怨念，万幸没过多久House就找到了他想要的东西……“你打算干什么？”一把尺子、一件破旧的T恤和一根红色的缎带？Wilson盯着被放在他身边的东西。

　　“你总不会想一直裹着那条领带吧？！”示意他站起来，House拿着那把尺大致量了量对方的高度，“刚巧五厘米。哇哦，看来你的尺寸缩小了不少！”

　　基于多年的交情，Wilson很清楚这句话背后的意图：“有些事物还是需要看比例的。显然以我知道你的比例……”

　　“嘿，我在说你的身高！”

　　“我也只不过在说你的头发！”

　　House沉默了几秒，最后决定跳过这个话题，他用剪刀在T恤上剪下一小块长方形的面料，对折后再在中间开了一个小洞：“给，多么具有古罗马风格的长袍！”

　　“你管这两片的东西叫‘长袍’？”Wilson略带嫌弃地从对方手中接过，但想了想后还是套在了身上——至少比领带强，他这么安慰自己。与之截然相反地，House则是满怀新奇地左右打量着自己的成果……尽管长度上稍显短了些，但露出脚丫子的模样似乎更有趣……“不要忘了你的腰带。”他指了指边上的缎带。

　　“如果我没记错，这是我上次带来的红酒瓶上扎着的？！”

　　“没错。”

　　“你居然要我绑上……这简直……”Wilson深吸了口气，大抵也知道没有其它更好的选择，他还是把它捡了起来，“算了，每个人都有人生的低谷。”艰难地将带子在身上绕两圈，却在打结的时候遇到了困难，万不得已地任由House在自己背后打了个大大的蝴蝶结，Wilson几乎已经可以构想出今后的悲惨遭遇。“明天你得代我向Cuddy告假，天晓得这样的情况会维持多久，只能拖一天是一天了。”工作方面是他不得不率先考虑的问题。

　　“不如你自己打电话给她？你可以说你突然遇到了梦想中的拇指姑娘，决定和她共度你的第四次蜜月。”

　　“House，这一点都不好笑，”沉思了片刻，Wilson觉得或许还是由自己请假比较保险一点，“我自己打电话也好，但你得把我的手机拿来。”

　　“……呃，我想它比较喜欢你的床。”

　　“天，你没把它给带出来？难道你觉得我现在有办法按电话按键？！”

　　“那你怎么给我打电话的？”

　　“iPhone是触摸屏，只要滚动一下菜单就可以。没办法，明天你再去次我的旅馆吧。”Wilson用不容置疑地口吻陈述着请求，他觉得自己如果不在House那些稀奇古怪地念头冒出来之前，找到方式来适应目前的状态，否则……在心底默默地叹了口气，他了解那个男人。

　　果然，不出几分钟以后——

　　“James，你喜欢用哪个当床？鞋盒还是马克杯？”

　　“……我睡沙发。”

TBC...


	3. 第二天·花椰菜拌色拉酱的味道

三、第二天·花椰菜拌色拉酱的味道

　　当早上在床上睁开眼的时候，House有几分恍惚——他不敢确定记忆中的某些事是不是真的发生过？直到外面的房间传来东西掉落的声音……咒骂了一句不明所以的粗口，他伸手抓过拐杖、心不甘情不愿地从被窝里爬起来。

　　客厅的沙发上摆着一只鞋盒，里面铺着两条浅蓝色的毛巾。House皱起眉头瞪了它几秒钟，总算有点东西在脑海里鲜明起来！为了避免Wilson掉进沙发的夹缝里，争执的最后他们还是决定使用鞋盒。不过那个犹太人一直在抱怨里面的气味，导致他不得不找出干净的毛巾给他铺上，可是现在那个人呢？难道睡了一觉又变小了？House觉得这念头过去可以称之为“荒谬”，但如今却显得多么地合情可理！

　　“早，House！”

　　细小的声音打断了他的猜测，顺着传来的方向望去，迷你版的Wilson正蹲在沙发的边沿上抬头看他：“抱歉，我只是想看看早新闻而已，没想到会把你吵醒。”

　　“你有着蚂蚁的力气？”House低头瞄了一眼掉在地上的电视摇控器，他猜这大概就是他刚才听到的响声。

　　“只是个意外，”有点无奈、也有点忿忿不平，Wilson小心地探出脑袋……现在沙发对他而言就犹如洛基山脉的悬崖，“我试图把它抬高一点，但没想到它就这么滑下去了。”

　　“嘿，往后退点！我可不想在显微镜下给你动手术。”永远不会承认自己是在担心的男人用拐杖敲打了几下扶手。

 

　　在药瓶盖盛的水里做了每天早上基本的洗梳后，Wilson觉得自己多多少少习惯了些，除了刚才他在下水道口解决生理问题时，不得不一而再、再而三把好奇心旺盛的House吼走。尽管一直这样并不是办法，但向四方求援就表示极有可能会被研究所带走……当然，用House的话说是什么五十一区的军方份子或专管外星人的神秘机构，基本上对此Wilson觉得House真是电视看太多了！

　　百无聊赖地坐在餐桌上等待House准备早餐，却无法置信地看到对方端了一杯咖啡……和一盘子花椰菜过来。“这是什么？”Wilson指着看似只清洗过的叶子。

　　“你上次来做晚饭后留下来的半颗花椰菜，我已经把烂掉的部分丢掉了。”

　　“这是你给我准备的早餐？”

　　“即营养又健康，还可以直接食用，多棒？！”

　　“House！我变小了并不代表我变成了兔子，你难道平时会把这个当早餐？”

　　“当然不，我又没变你那么小！”不打算告诉对方自己的厨房里除了这个和啤酒外没有任何其它食物，House啜了口自己的咖啡，“如果你不满意它的味道的话，我大概还有番茄酱或色拉酱。”

　　极度不满的Wilson双手插在胯部、狠狠地瞪视着好友，虽然身体变小了但不代表他会就此妥协：“你是不是家里根本找不出其它吃的？我早告诉过你不要老是叫外卖！记得我上次来的时候你的冰箱里至少还有面包和花生酱，居然现……”

　　“不，不是。”House刻意地凑近对方提高音量，满意地看到Wilson捂住耳朵退了半步，“看！我有很多美味的食物，只不过是不想给你罢了。”

　　“我觉得我们需要约法三章，”默默地深吸了口气，Wilson坚定地表示他需要正常的饮食……他可不想在恢复前就吃着各种水果、胡萝卜，或者是饼干、面包之类的度过，“就算我不得不依赖于你的照顾，但不代表我变成了你的Steve！现在还早，或许在上班之前你还来得及去我房间？我的皮夹里还有一些现金，你可以用它在回来的路上帮我带份三明治。哦，我还得向Cuddy请假，所以不要忘了我的手机。”

　　“不。”

　　“不？”

　　“对，不！显然我不是那种为了几张钞票就会帮人跑腿的家伙！”House得意地做了个鬼脸，对于Wilson不得不依赖自己的这种说法，他冒出几分难以抑制的喜悦。有些愕然会被拒绝的Wilson迷茫地眨动着眼睛，最终他像是选择放弃般地走到桌子的另一边，背对着House坐下。

　　房间里顿时安静了下来。如同承受不了沉默似得，过了片刻House对着另一位“嘿”了一声，可惜他没有得到任何回应。

　　“Wilson？”

　　仍是没有回应。

　　“James？”

　　像是还在犹豫到底要不要理House一样，Wilson终于发出一声意义不明的鼻音……得到鼓励似得，House特地加重句子的尾音：“我不会代你跑腿的。”

　　“嗯。”Wilson这次的鼻音较之前要来得清晰得多，并且他也转过头来上下打量了一番已经换好衣服、拿着钥匙的男人，“我还要份早报，谢谢！”

TBC...


	4. 第三天·角落大作战

四、第三天·角落大作战

　　空无一人的房间、寂静无声的房间、异常无趣的房间……Wilson从未感受过当一个人独处时会如此无聊，主要是他什么都没法子做。趴在报纸上翻了个身、仰天打个大大地哈欠。他每一版甚至连小广告都一五一十地看完，实在想不出接下来可以干什么？也许他可以找些医学杂志来翻翻？House喜欢收集那些。

　　尽管以目前的体型看半页纸都是挺累的事情，但Wilson觉得这总比发呆、睡觉要有意思。小心地抓着桌布从House铺的木板上滑到地面，这是为了方便他行动而特地摆设的，从某些方面来讲Wilson觉得自己的老友算是个非常细心的人——比如从换根领带就能嗅出别样的意味。

　　嘴里叨念着“真是！前半辈子加起来的运动量都没这两天多……”，在地毯上谨慎行走的小人努力回忆着House放旧杂志的地方。柜子下面？他小心翼翼地靠近那片黑暗，除了迎面扑来的灰尘让他大咳了一阵外，什么都没有。如果在抽屉里的话就糟糕了，心里这样盘算着的Wilson衡量着他能爬上家具的可能性，或者他应该先到床底下找找？House经常喜欢把东西随便乱丢。

 

　　从客厅走到卧室，Wilson感觉他就像从PPTH的一头走到另一头，只不过就算是医院的草坪也比House家的地板要来得干净。瞪着从床上垂下部分的被子几眼，确定它不会在自己走过去的时候落下后，Wilson走进那个堪比废品回收站的地方……改天他一定要督促House进行一次大扫除。经过今天小规模的*都可以发现不少因灰尘而积起的毛球，他简直不敢想象其它的角角落落能脏成什么样。

　　一只袜子、空药瓶、附近店家的外卖单、揉成团的纸巾，还有些其它的乱七八糟的……但基本上都可以归类成垃圾。万幸的是他要找的目标的确混在这堆杂物里。用脚拨开沾在杂志上的东西，弯下腰拎起书的一角。平时可以轻松捧起一打杂志，可现在得使出吃奶的劲才能拖动一小段距离，Wilson再度被扬起地灰呛得咳嗽起来。就在他挥动左手试图增加眼前空气的流动，突然出现在视线中的生物让他顿时全身僵硬……以前不是没见过蟑螂，但放大无数倍的在所难免还是让他全身汗毛都竖了起来！

　　“走开！”佯装镇定地往前踏了半步，Wilson尝试着将爬在杂志上的虫子赶走。结果出乎他意料的是，对方不但没有退缩反而摆动着触须冲他爬了过来。发出声剧烈地惨叫，Wilson的意识在半秒钟内就做了投降的判断……他立马丢下杂志，光着脚、用以前从未体验过的速度从House的卧室里逃了出来。

　　——等House回来，要他立刻大扫除！！半蹲在客厅的地板上喘着气，Wilson在心底坚定地盘算着……但千万不能让那人知道，他居然会因为一只小小的蟑螂而吓成这样的事情，绝对！完全丧失再次步入卧室的勇气，在回沙发上睡觉还是看电视之间犹豫的男人隐约地感到背后痒痒的？当心怀恐惧地缓慢转过头……一个巨大的深褐色鼻尖呈现在他的面前。

　　“啊！——！”Wilson这次干脆浑身脱力地跌倒在地。对方好像也被吓到一般往后缩了两步，这时他才看清楚，那是一只普通的啮齿类动物。“Steve？”他试探地叫了一声。抱着半粒花生的老鼠有点犹豫地侧过脸来，用对现在的Wilson来说是巨大的黑色眼珠打量了他一番。

　　“Steve？！”几乎可以确定地，仍坐在地板上的男人又叫了一次。

　　“吱！——！”Steve终于察觉发出自己熟悉声音的是这个从没见过的生物……于是刚站起身、正拍打着身上灰尘的Wilson，就这样看着这只被House当作宠物来饲养的小动物丢下花生，跌跌撞撞地一路跑走。

　　“为什么Steve没被关在笼子里？”伸长脖子往厨房的方向望了望，Wilson咕哝着自己的疑问，他没记错的话平时House不是把它锁在厨房就是关在卧室的，难道Steve已经懂得怎么开笼子的小门了？不可能吧？！一个突发其想的念头忽然从Wilson的脑海里浮现，他警觉地抬头开始在客厅里寻找着什么……

　　不出所料地，没等感觉到脖子酸痛他就已经发现被House从卧室移到客厅的电脑。而摆放在一边、显然调整到以往不会使用到的角度的……那个立方型摄像头正处于开启的状态。

　　“F*ck！House你这个混蛋！”即便明知对方不可能听到还是忍不住骂出口的Wilson，毫不客气地对着那正闪烁着的红灯比出自己的中指——也不管对方是不是真得看得到。

TBC...


	5. 第六天·抽屉里的放映厅

五、第六天·抽屉里的放映厅

　　这天House只迟到了二个小时，至少算是在午饭前出现在办公室。只不过Kutner他们不能肯定自己的上司心情如何？！尽管先前都可以听到他在走廊里哼歌的声音，但当这个男人推门而入、险些与Dr.13撞了个满怀后，House小组的“气象预报”立马从晴转阴并伴有雷阵雨的可能性。

　　毫不客气地把闲坐在办公室里的三人赶去门诊，House拉下所有可以窥视办公室内部玻璃墙面的百叶卷帘，反正在这样的状况下敢不敲门就直冲而入的只有Cuddy和Wilson，前者据说去什么医疗中心开会、至少得到傍晚才能回来，至于后者……小心地脱下外套搁在桌上，一个小小的身影从他的上衣口袋里爬了出来。

　　“刚才怎么了？我差点以为我会变成通心粉里的肉酱。”日益适应身体状况的Wilson用新奇的目光打量着周围，“真有趣，我从来没想象过用一只虫子的角度来观察这个世界。”

　　“基于你不可能长出复眼，虫子们的世界肯定与你的不一样。更何况……原来身高变化了世界的概念也会不同？！”

　　“你指？”

　　“你只是在观察我的办公桌！”将包丢地上一把拉过椅子坐下来，在抬腿想把脚翘到桌上时House犹豫了，最终他还是选择放弃这个动作。今天会带Wilson来医院是两人昨晚商议的结果，几天过去了缩小的男人没有任何变化，等待总不是个办法。他们早晚得弄清楚Wilson身上到底发生了什么事？他能跑能跳，除了尺寸变小及新陈代谢变得缓慢了之外，与正常人没什么区别。当然……“前提得是你原本就是正常人的话，而不是混入人类的外星来客。”House煞有其事地发表意见。

　　“……House！”

　　“还是你有个蜻蜓大小的神仙教母？”

　　“是、是！其实我是来自平行宇宙的生物，不幸遇到个充满幻想的孩子，只有他能看得到我，于是我从此留在了地球上……你以为这是FOX拍的连续剧？”动作夸张地挥动着自己的手臂，Wilson为了加强自己的说服力般站在电话右侧的桔黄色便签纸上。

　　或许是映入眼帘的场景戏剧效果太大，House忍不住闷咳了一声：“我去实验室拿载玻片，只能先弄点血样看看。以你现在这样的情况，就算幼儿的医疗设备你也没法用，干脆直接把你放在显微镜下？好像挺有意思的！”

　　“你不如直接把我丢培养皿里得了？！” Wilson根本没有把对方的话当真，他边示意House早去早回，边小心翼翼地爬进半打开的抽屉里……幸亏里面堆的东西不少，不至于让人有种在极限运动的感觉。

　　原本已经起身的House听到音乐声又折了回来：“你要干什么？”他凑到抽屉的缝隙边往里瞧，就看到Wilson正站在自己的便携电视前，显然电源键已经被打开。

　　“打发时间。”艰难地调动着频道、对狭小空间的音响效果相当满意地男人不忘仰脸问一句，“有什么吃的吗？”

　　“Steve的花生？”

　　“不，谢谢。”

TBC...


	6. 第八天·谁在谁的掌心

六、第八天·谁在谁的掌心

　　能做的检查都做了，剩下的尽是以现在Wilson体型而言会要命的测试……手里捏着报告，House有点心烦意乱走回办公室。所有的测试结果都在正常的范畴，这就表示他们根本没法尝试去做某些诊断。尽管现在情况还很稳定，但能够一夜之间发生童话故事里才会有的事情，就不能保证以后不会再来些什么？！更何况他不是蚂蚁也不是老鼠，人类根本不可能适应放大了无数倍的世界，有些东西是与生俱来的，例如鸟的翅膀。

　　House边踌躇接下来该怎么办边推开办公室的玻璃门，令他惊愕的是Cuddy居然在他办公桌前，低着头满脸迟疑地盯着坐在那儿一动也不敢动的Wilson。“嘿！”发出暴躁的呼呵，他三步并作两步地在Cuddy伸手之前抓过Wilson藏到身后，“别动我的东西。”

　　“我不知道你还有这种嗜好！”交叉着双臂半旋过身，Cuddy露出似笑非笑的神情，“根据我刚才仔细地观察，你不但在玩娃娃？还买了个长得和Wilson几乎一模一样的？我从来不知道你这么有‘童趣’！”

　　打从心底庆幸对方没有看穿，他并不希望别人知道这件事——至少现在是。House左右转动着眼珠做了个鬼脸：“其实这是Wilson让我代为保管的，你也知道他去参加医学会议了，走之前他有点担心小Jimmy被旅馆里的家伙欺负。哦，你一定要保守秘密，毕竟那个老好人并不想别人知道他自恋的那一面！Ouch……”手掌里传来的刺痒让House皱起眉头，等Cuddy走后他要好好找Wilson谈谈关于咬手心这个习惯的问题。

　　“我不管你们在搞什么鬼，Wilson那个会议到底是怎么回事？已经好些天了。”Cuddy想起她这次来找House的主要原因。

　　说不定还要开好些年呢……心里嘀咕的句子并没有真的说出口，House只是表示自己对此一无所知：“可能会场意外状况导致延期之类的？他也没和我提过。但既然会这么急的赶去，应该是比较重要的。当然我也不介意你猜他是突然遇到梦中情人，闪电结婚跑去度第四次蜜月。”

　　“不管怎么说，如果他联系你的话让他给我打个电话，我今天打他手机总打不通。”指了指桌角上的文件夹，Cuddy在临走前叮嘱，“那是你的新病例。还有Wilson到底去哪儿开会了？我忘了他有没有告诉我。”

　　“西雅图。”House面不改色地扯着谎，“他应该有提过，你不会是记忆力衰退了吧？”

　　“我怎么不记得西雅图最近有大型的医学会议？”

　　“哇哦，你可以背得出所有医学会议的时间和地点？太厉害了，或许你该报名吉尼斯？！还有出去后记得关门。”毫不客气地下着逐客令，House伸长脖子等看到Cuddy走出视线范围后，才将微握着的左手摆到自己的眼前——怕跌落的Wilson正紧紧地抱着他的食指指根。

　　“我们有些事情需要谈谈！”他一脸严肃。相对于他的认真，手心里的男人则是迷茫的状态：“谈谈没问题。不过我想先知道，为什么我要去西雅图？”

TBC...


	7. 第九天·逢双数就会有好事

七、第九天·逢双数就会有好事

　　去玩具店对于两个已经步入中年阶段的男人来讲，并不是通常意义里的*范围。所以当店员客气地询问House是给自己的孩子还是給亲戚、邻居的孩子买礼物时，年长的男人有些不知如何搪塞好……总不见他把塞在口袋里的Wilson拎出来说他们只打算买些生活用品？最终在那位快要保持不住亲切笑容的小姐面前，House清了清嗓子：“为了我的宠物，他喜欢更人性化一点的。”

 

　　“谁是你的宠物？”等拐到一个较为冷清的货架区，Wilson难以忍受地吼出声来。可惜由于客观因素而降低数级的分贝，对House丝毫没有杀伤力。“啧、啧！不管怎么说这都是公众场合，难道你这么期望被五角大楼某神秘房间里的家伙带走？”House在路过的人对他投以异样目光时毫不客气地瞪了回去，“我们昨天都商量好，既然短时期内不可能查出原因，我们不得不为你今后的生活做些打算。来玩具店而不是去宠物店是你自己提议的，现在又唠叨个不停。”

　　“嘿！现在讨论的不是汉堡还是三明治吧？！”

　　“至少汉堡我可以理所当然的要圆的。啊，你觉得这套过山车怎么样？”摆放在展台上的是一套电动模型，不但轨道、山洞等可以自行安装，而且打开迷你游览车的按钮，它还可以自动行驶，“你可以在家就体会在游乐园的感受。”

　　从上衣口袋里小心地探出半个脑袋，Wilson用极度严肃认真的口气警告自己的好友：“停止你脑袋里那些千奇百怪的念头。我们不需要那些，我只是想找一些适合我现在尺寸的、平时用得着的东西。”

　　“你是在提议我们去芭比娃娃的柜台吗？”

　　“House——！”

 

　　购物篮里胡乱塞着好几套对Wilson来讲还是大了点、但至少比没有好的过家家专用组合装，例如迷你版的桌子、椅子、梳子、碟子以及……“可惜这个粉红色的电吹风不能通电！”House饶有兴致地端详最上方的盒子，“还有这些衣服。如果你能再大上个几分，我们就能好好把你打扮一下了。”

　　自感已经精力不足的Wilson不禁对未来的生活产生一丝危机感：“我从来不知道你还有这种特殊嗜好？！买这种根本不实用的东西，还不如去看看别的。”

　　“实用的？唔，难道你想要个抽水马桶？”

　　“浴缸！我只是指浴缸！总不见得以后我每次都在你的马克杯里洗澡？”

　　“其实我并不介意！你是喜欢用果汁还是咖啡？”尽管嘴里是这么回答的，但House还是从架子上拿下某套卫浴组合装。通往收银柜台的走道要比先前嘈杂，为了避免不必要的麻烦，躲在口袋里的Wilson暂时闭上了他的嘴巴。

　　“是送给双胞胎的吗？”看到每样玩具都拿了两份，收款的小姐好奇地发问。

　　“不，只是我家James比较担心坚固程度。怕万一对着它们做这样或那样的事情后……总之有备份就比较安心了。”

　　“坚固程度？”她有些迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，但发现对方并不打算解释，“啊，你的消费金额已经达到参加我们这次活动的标准了，请问有打算参加吗？”

　　“什么活动？“

　　“店内的任一商品只需要付百分之十的价格，你就可以拥有它了。”

　　“嘿，”毫不客气地抓住Wilson失去话语权的机会，House远远地指着早先就路过的展台，“我要那款的过山车！”

TBC...


	8. 最终夜·糖果的仇恨是可怕的

八、最终夜·糖果的仇恨是可怕的

　　Wilson 百无聊赖地坐在钢琴边沿晃着腿……他刚泡完澡！在一个真实的、对他来说有点像小型泳池的浴缸里，尽管它只是个小孩子们用来过家家用的玩具，但至少让他享受了几天以来首次得以正常洗一把的感觉，而不是被丢在有时水太浅、有时又多得可以淹死他的马克杯里；更不用时不时提防突然在高高耸起的杯壁上方出现 House 的脸，美其名曰：查看他是不是洗好了？！所以他爱死了那个粉红色浴缸，他可以完全自立地从它里面爬出来，不用等吼走 House 后又把他 叫回来——因为不得不需要别人把自己给拎出杯子。他也不用再担心 House 藏在哪个视线死角里窥视……不是他信不过朋友，而是他知道那个男人已经这么做了好几次！ 

　　转头盯着正全神贯注拼接塑料轨道的House，Wilson 觉得至少在完成前那个男人都不可能想到要吃晚饭之类的，于是他得做些什么转移他的注意力……万分小心地沿着打开的琴架滑落到打开的键盘上，黑白相间的琴键对光着脚的他来讲有点打滑，但注意力集中点还能控制得住。舔了舔自己的下唇、将目光停留在遥远的另一头，Wilson深深地吸进一口气，然后摆开双臂，迈腿冲了出去。

　　顿时，杂乱的音乐声在房间里响起！

　　为了避免脚不小心卡进键与键之间，奔向目标的男人有时还会跳上黑键，由于身体缩小而变化的引力效应让他更容易地做到某些动作——以前它们甚至可以称之为高难度。

　　就在Wilson慢慢地陷入愉悦的情绪，首次感受到身体发生变化后的好处时，突然他被腾空拎起，出于本能地想左右挣扎却遭到高分贝攻击。“你想对我的钢琴干什么？”恶狠狠地，House一手抓着他走进卧室并不客气地将对方丢到床上，此时他扶着拐杖的右手上还捏着一块拱型轨道。

　　“你还真像八岁孩子般痴迷玩具。”跌在被单上的Wilson却丝毫不减气势。

　　“哇哦～～那可不是玩具！那是一种冒险精神！”House迫不急待地转身离开，“或许过会儿你就能体会到那种精神。”

 

　　接下来的时间过得很快，House很满意自己的进度……那些出乎意料的弧度及完美的拐道，他是天才！仔细琢磨着最后部分的摆放位置，隐约间他似乎听到些细微的声音——

 

　　“那是什么？”

　　“笨蛋，不就是你前几天说要整一下的家伙嘛？”

　　“不对、不对！我要整的不是他啊？！”

　　“不是？你说的那个混蛋不是他？趁你变成小孩子抢了你的棒棒糖的……”

　　“弄错了，还说我是笨蛋，你连我指的是谁都没弄清。”

　　“咦？！糟糕，那怎么办？”

 

　　“Wilson，你在做秀？要不要Steve给你当群众演员？”House侧过脸朝半打开的门望去，可惜什么都没看到。左右转动了下眼珠，他迟疑地又喊了次：“Wilson？”

　　仍是没有任何回应……

　　有些担心地他站了起来，与此时同一声巨大的撞击声从房间里传了出来了。惊谎地三步并做两步，House急忙推门而入。

　　他所看到的是让他不由地瞪大眼睛的场景——不知何时恢复原本大小的Wilson正光溜溜地倒在床边的地板上，被摔倒的男人扯落的还有床上的原本丢着的脏衣服，床单和被子也半挂在床沿边。

　　“嘿，过山车我就要完工了！”

　　“该死的！你就不能先把衣服递给我吗？”

―END―


End file.
